dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Buu's Reincarnation
10 で !? |Rōmaji title =Oira wa Ūbu! Ima Jussai de Moto Majin!? |Literal title =I Am Oob! Now 10 Years Old, the Former Majin?! |Number = 290 |Saga = Peaceful World Saga |Airdate = January 24, 1996 |English Airdate = April 4, 2003 |Manga = 10 Years After *Farewell, Dragon World! |Previous = Granddaughter Pan |Next = Goku's Next Journey }} 10 で !?|Oira wa Ūbu! Ima Jussai de Moto Majin!?|lit. "I Am Oob! Now 10 Years Old, the Former Majin?!"}} is the third episode of the Peaceful World Saga and the two hundred ninetieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 24, 1996. Its original American airdate was April 4, 2003. Summary The draw for the World Martial Arts Tournament is being held. All 12 fighters have to draw a number. Trunks then asks Goten whether one of the fighters present was actually Buu's reincarnation, saying they all looked normal. However, Goten panickedly responds that all of them save for Otokoski were "normal" (as Otokoski proceeded to gush romantically in Goten's direction). Pan gets laughed at by her opponent, a large and strong looking man who calls himself Wild Tiger. Trunks ends up being flirted at by Otokosuki, to Trunks' discomfort. Nok, Vegeta's opponent, tries to insult Vegeta, but Vegeta knocks him unconscious, tells the officials that Nok had decided to forfeit the match, and thus proceeds to the next round. Although Bulla was amazed at her father, Vegeta's strength, Bulma was embarrassed about how Vegeta dealt with the situation, preferring that Vegeta at least wait until they actually fight. Goku tells Mr. Buu to use his magic, because Goku wants to fight an unidentified fighter in the first round, while they are both full of energy. Goku says this guy is Uub, a skinny little boy who is afraid of all the strong men around him in the ring. Uub is very unsure of himself and it is revealed that the reason he signed in for the tournament is that he has to win prize money so he can buy food for the people in his village. Goku tells Vegeta that he told Kid Buu that he wanted to fight him another time, when they both could be at full strength, just before he killed him. Goku thinks that King Yemma must have heard this and granted Goku's wish. Also, Goku adds that Uub is Buu backwards, therefore Uub is most likely the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Luckily Uub is not a threat to the world, but just an innocent little boy from a far island, who has been given the enormous powers Kid Buu had. Piccolo and Dende overhear this with their immense hearing, and are shocked and surprised respectively. Finally, the first round begins. Pan easily knocks Wild Tiger down and out of the ring: she joins Vegeta in the second round. The next round is Goku and Uub. Piccolo and Dende tell each other that this will be the true championship fight. Uub is very afraid and Goku thinks that he must make Uub angry to bring out all of his power. To make Uub angry, Goku tries to tease Uub, by insulting his mother and father. It seems to work. Goku kicks Uub, still frightened, almost out of the ring, but then Uub gets angry and lunges at Goku... Major Events *Goku reveals that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. *Goku has Good Buu use his magic so that he can fight against Uub in the second match. *Pan defeats Wild Tiger almost instantly. *Goku begins his fight with Uub. Battles *Pan vs. Wild Tiger *Goku vs. Uub Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the manga *Some of the interactions between fighters before they draw lots such as Nok conversing with Uub and Wild Tiger upsetting Pan is exclusive to the anime. *Android 18 telling Krillin that she could have been a World Champion herself if she hadn't let Mr. Satan win is exclusive to the anime. *Videl and Gohan cheering on Pan moments before she heads out to fight Wild Tiger is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The audience member that comments on Pan being in the World Martial Arts Tournament is wearing an earring resembling the Potara worn by the Kais. *The shoe is on the other foot regarding a member of Bulma's family having an encounter with a homosexual. In The Pirate Treasure from Dragon Ball, Bulma ended up flirting with General Blue, who due to his homosexuality was disturbed by her. In this episode, Trunks is flirted at by Otokosuki, a homosexual, with Trunks being disturbed. *In the original Japanese broadcast, it featured a sneak preview of Dragon Ball GT right after the preview of the next episode. Gallery Site Navgation es:Episodio 290 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 290 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu sou Oob fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 290 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z